


Jon/Stephen Video- Drops of Jupiter

by nevercomestheday



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FINALLY. I've been wanting to make this video for ages! It got taken down from DailyMotion because of the music (it was up for a record four days, unbelievable), so I put it on Vimeo.</p>
<p>Perspective: Jon about/to Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon/Stephen Video- Drops of Jupiter

I hope you like it! The password is stewbert.

[Jon and Stephen- a Fanvid](https://vimeo.com/149542878) from [nevercomestheday](https://vimeo.com/user46996415) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
